A Nightmare in Equestra
by igaveyoucookie115
Summary: What happens when Laurie thought it was all over but after killing her brother she is whisked away to the land of equestra   only for her brother to be right behind her


**Chapter 1 **

As Laurie's hands tense up on the trigger she pulls it with anticipation

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

_Damn it come on work_ she thought in frustration and fear

All of the sudden a hand grabbed her wrist

Shit now he's going to kill me for sure

_Come on damn_ it work she cried in frustration and began frantically pulling the trigger

All of the sudden

**BANG**

A loud ear splitting shot rang out she rested the gun at her side

_Finally its over its now over_

She thought calmly and collectively

A bright blue light shone in front of her

_Damn it now what? _she thought with bitterness

The light got brighter and brighter

Laurie fell into unconsciousness

The last thing she heard was a distant female voice saying

_Oh gosh she needs help me get her to the hospital_

Then her hearing went dark

**A/N** sorry this chapter is so short 2nd chapter will be longer I promise

**Chapter 2 **

The first thing Laurie heard was a female voice

_Oh good you're awake_ replied the happy mare nurse

all that Laurie felt when she opened her eyes was a massive headache

_Where the hell am I ? am I in heaven no I can't be and why is the nurse a horse_

_Oh well its better than having your throat slashed by your psycho brother_

Nurse? Can you tell me where I am right Now?

You are in Equestra sweetie you have been out for 3 days

How did I get here Nurse

well the people who brought you here found you in a field covered in blood

was there a man laying next to me ?

_Oh shit what if he is still alive_ ?

was the man alive by any chance Nurse

No she said remorsefully

he had no pulse when I checked on him

_finally I can rest and live my life in peace _

_I will have to thank the people who brought me here _

Honey I'm sure he is in a better place now The Pink and white nurse said

That bastard killed my parents and my friends she said bitterly at her

Can I see if he is dead though Laurie asked

No honey you need to rest the Nurse said

_**WHAT IF HE ISNT DEAD HE COULD BE WALKING AROUND THESE HALLWAYS RIGHT NOW**_

Laurie yelled at the top of her lungs in fear and hate

_Clam down let me give you this to help you sleep_ she held a large needle containing

A clear liquid

**NO GET AWAY FROM ME**

Laurie kicked and fought with all her might but it was no use she felt the needle prick her arm then her eyelids started to get heavy then she fell asleep

the nurse began to cover up the troubled teenager

The nurse walked back to the reception desk

_That poor girl she was covered in blood when they found her screaming saying her brother is going to kill her_

the nurse couldn't help but to feel sorry for her

The pink and white nurse began to do paperwork

Laurie woke up with a splitting headache

she began to push the nurse button

she strolled in 5 mins later

Yes what do you need dear she asked sweetly

Can you give me something for my headache

Yes I can replied Nurse Redheart in a happy tone

_Gee everyone is really nice here_

___Here you go_ she handed Laurie a red and blue pill and smiled at her

She couldn't help but to smile back

Do you need anything else the young nurse asked sweetly

No i'm fine Laurie said

She looked over the happy young nurses shoulder and saw Michael's rotted mask

**A/N well you all know what happens next so enjoy **

**Oh and a note to flamers don't waste your time writing things to me because I will not write back **

**I do this just for fun **

**Chapter 3**

**LOOK OUT** Laurie's warning was too late before the nurse could turn around Michael picked up the young nurse by the throat

Nurse Redheart began coughing and wheezing

_Let me_ go she kicked and fought with all her might

But it was no use Michael tossed her across the room with

Supernatural strength he grabbed the nearest weapon he could find a scalpel

He held the tiny blade in his hands he brought his knife hand up

_Please don't do this_ the pink and white nurse begged with tears in her eyes

Michael looked at her with no remorse in his eyes

He brought his hand down and the tiny blade plunged into her abdomen

Nurse Redheart screamed with pain

_please sto...stop_ she began sobbing hoping it would make him stop

She attempted to crawl away but Michael caught her by the mane

_Let me go please _

she began sobbing

But Michael didn't have any sympathy so he raised his hand again and lowered it only for the blade to plunge into her back

She screamed in pain again then he stabbed her again and again and again

And again until she stopped moving she twitched one last time and michael let go of her mane and her body dropped with a thud

he began silently walking towards the fire exit then he spotted a fire ax he smashed the glass and began his journey towards the exit

**A/N well what do you think if you're gonna flame be my guest I have no control over your keyboard R&R**

**Chapter **

**Help! Somebody help me** Laurie cried at the top of her lungs

she ran out of the hospital not looking back

Then she saw a treehouse in sight

_Oh thank god somebody has to be here_ she thought with relief

she ran up to the door and began pounding on the door **  
><strong>

**HELP ME PLEASE IS ANYONE THERE** she pounded on the door even harder

She saw lights come on

**Is anyone there please**

_What in Equestra's name? I wonder who that could be_ Twilight ran towards the door

She ran towards her door and saw Laurie sobbing on the porch

_Oh my Celestia what happened to you? Come inside quick_

she ushered Laurie into her house

What's your name

Laurie she managed to smile weakly

She then heard someone open the door

**A/N Nurse Redheart is no more *laughs evily***

** your a sick person **

**shut up Fluttershy I am thinking about sending Mr Myers after you **

**W..who's that **

**Fluttershy turn around and you will find out **

**Uh hi *nervously waves***

***Walks towards her wraps hand around throat and lifts up off the ground***

***coughs* a little help**

**well that solves 1 pest R&R **

**Help me *coughs violently***

**SHUT UP SHUTTERFLY **

**CHAPTER 4**

_Is someone there?_ _I've got a weapon_ Twilight grabbed a nearby fire poker

And slowly began making her approach to the front door she then saw purple and green dragon

_Oh spike you scared me_ Twilight breathed a sigh of relief

She put the fire poker down and began to look out the window

To make sure nobody was lurking about outside

Spike then snapped her out of her state of alertness

_Twilight are you alright_ Spike asked assertively

_Yeah I'm fine_ she replied

Spike then heard banging on the door

_Who is it_ he asked politely

The banging on the door stopped

Only for the door to be kicked down in front of him

Then he saw a very large man wearing faded overalls carrying a ax

And wearing a rotted and faded Halloween mask

_Oh crap Twilight RU_ Spike was then cut off by Michael's axe to the back

He gasped in pain and took a deep breath and began to cough up blood

SPIKE NOOO Twilight now started to break down and started to cry

Spike had attempted to crawl away

_Twilight Ru…Run_ he said weakly

_Come on we've got to get out of here_

Laurie said grabbing on Twilight's hoove

**NO IM NOT LEAVING HIM HERE**

Twilight said with sadness in her voice

_There's nothing we can do for your friend now_

Laurie said with remorse

Michael then set his sights on Laurie

He started to walk towards her

Michael then felt a tiny claw grab his ankle

_Where are y…you going big man I'm not done with you just yet_

Michael then turned around and began to stomp on his head

His skull started to cave in then he raised his foot again and brought

It down on spikes head again his brains caked the wall

He looked in the direction Laurie was in she was gone

Michael then saw footprints heading towards the basement door

he started to make his way towards the door he then spotted a kitchen knife shining in his direction

Michael picked the large knife up and made his way towards the door

**A/N aww how cute spike tried to save his girly friend *sarcasm***

**anyway R&R**

**Can I come out now **

**SHUT IT SHUTTERFLY **

***shutterfly starts crying***


End file.
